Mobile ad hoc networks are self-configuring networks of mobile communication devices coupled together by wireless links. In these networks, the mobile communication devices are independent devices which can move in any direction with respect to each other. As a result of these independent movements, each of these mobile communication devices often change their links to other mobile communication devices. Additionally, each of these mobile communication devices not only handle their own communications, but must act as routers and forward traffic for other mobile communication devices unrelated to their own use.
Existing mobile ad hoc networks often utilize the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) seven layer network protocol model. The seven layers of this protocol model comprise: Application; Presentation; Session; Transport; Network; Data-Link; and Physical. These layers are established to provide services to layers which are above and below each layer. In particular, the Network layer or layer 3 performs network routing functions and routers operate at this layer.
Although operational, these existing mobile ad hoc networks face ongoing challenges which restrict their effectiveness and efficiency. For example, these networks often have issues in establishing and maintaining uninterrupted communications between mobile communication devices. Additionally, the established links or connection between mobile communication devices often are not the most effective and efficient methods for communications. Further, these networks often require the mobile communication devices to carry predetermined routing tables for routing traffic.